1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and in particular to a connector for connecting to a flat cable.
2. Description of Prior Art
A common electronic device is constituted of various electronic elements. In order to facilitate the transmission of signals or data among respective electronic elements, a flat cable of flexible printed circuit is often used as a bridge for the transmission of signals or data among respective electronic elements.
A conventional flat cable connector often has an adapter serving as a connecting means for each electronic element, so that the flat cable can be electrically connected to each electronic element smoothly. Usually, the adapter has an insulating base. The base has an accommodating space thereon for accommodating the flat cable. The base is connected with a casing, thereby sandwiching the flat cable therebetween while exposing terminals of the flat cable. Since the electro-magnetic waves generated when the flat cable is powered is taken into consideration, the casing is usually made of metallic materials and abuts against the flat cable directly, thereby generating an electro-magnetic shielding effect for the flat cable. Thus, the normal operation of other surrounding electronic elements can be protected from being affected by the electro-magnetic interference.
In prior art, since the fact that the normal operation of other electronic elements will be affected by the electro-magnetic waves generated when the flat cable is powered has been taken into consideration, the casing made of metallic materials is employed to generate an electro-magnetic shielding effect. However, such a protection is merely feasible for single surface. In other words, the electro-magnetic waves generated in the other surface of the flat cable cannot be shielded by means of the metallic casing. As a result, the flat cable still generates an electro-magnetic interference to affect the functions of other electronic elements in transmitting signals or data. Thus, this will affect the normal operation of an electronic device and become an important issue for those skilled in this art.